


喻狗壳狗|学弟

by SaliOne



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliOne/pseuds/SaliOne
Summary: 简自豪性转
Relationships: Jian "Uzi" Zi-Hao/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok, Jian "Uzi" Zi-Hao/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo





	喻狗壳狗|学弟

**Author's Note:**

> 简自豪性转

喻文波回到寝室的时候他室友高振宁正在打游戏，抬头看了他一眼：“咋了？出门了一趟回来咋还萎靡不振呢？”

喻文波直挺挺的躺在床上：“你不懂。”

谁都不懂，谁都不懂他现在到底是抱有一个怎样的心情。他喜爱的女生有男朋友，她和那个男人上了床，而他就在一墙之隔的地方听到了全过程，甚至手机里还保留着一段完整的录音。

他该怎么办。

喻文波在半夜舍友们都睡着的时候戴着耳机听这段录音，他听简自豪的呻吟和喘息，他幻想里面李相赫是自己，他幻想是自己的阴茎进入了简自豪的身体，是自己让她绷紧脚趾，是自己射在她身体的深处。

他该怎么面对简自豪呢。他的学姐完全没有意识到这位热情的好学弟其实已经掌握了一段录音，一如她没有意识到这位学弟内心越发成长壮大的欲望。

周一上课的时候喻文波向往常一样和她打招呼：“嗨，学姐。”

简自豪也笑眯眯地朝他点头：“嗨。”

喻文波忍了一周，他在和简自豪一同在学社联工作的时候忍耐着，在为了多看她一眼蹭的公共课上忍耐着，在相约学习的图书馆里忍耐着，甚至在简自豪就在他旁边敲击手机屏幕发微信的时候也忍耐着。他知道简自豪就在和李相赫聊天，他们用拼音聊，他在简自豪去上厕所的时候偷看过，李相赫正好发来消息，他就看了一眼，李相赫发的拼音说这周末我们有集训，没办法和你见面了，我很想你。喻文波缩回自己的座位里当做无事发生。

但他记住了。

简自豪这周末是自由的。

他略微的有些躁动，但简自豪一直在安安静静看韩文书，喻文波抠了一下午的指甲盖，只写了两道电路图，晚上分别的时候，他鼓起勇气，问简自豪：“那个，学姐，你这周末有空吗？”

简自豪抬头看他：“怎么了？”

“嗯，那个，这周末我经常去的网吧有一场线下争霸赛，我能邀请你去看吗？”

“怎么，邀请我去看看你现在的AD水平有没有赶上我吗？”

“那你到底去不去嘛！”

简自豪笑起来，全当这是他少男的奇妙自尊心：“好啦好啦我答应你！看看你到底进步多少！”

喻文波回到寝室一头扎进被子里，高振宁洗完澡出来一把把他揪起来：“你小子有病吧搁被窝里怪笑啥玩意呢，吃啥好东西了？”

“还没吃呢。”喻文波懒洋洋躺着，“先提前高兴一下不行啊。”

他说完就起身收拾东西去卫生间洗澡，还有两天，他在心里默默数着，还有两天他就能成功了。

周末的天气很好。喻文波穿的是新买的夹克，尽管对于今天的温度来说穿夹克有些热了但是为了凹造型喻文波也不管了，里面穿的是白色的衬衫，甚至把他上次和高振宁一起在代购那里买的新款AJ都拿了出来。他早早的就在路口等着，昨天晚上特地洗了头，早上起来还偷偷在卫生间里喷了一点发胶，简直可以说是全副武装。他在路口张望，看看手表时间也快到了，他再次看去，看到了简自豪。

他的学姐穿的是白色的荷叶边长裙，没有穿袜子，脚上穿的一双系带凉鞋，露出她染着红色甲油的脚趾甲，她还戴了一顶宽大的渔夫帽，一跳一跳地来到他的身边。

“走吧，阿水。”简自豪带着笑和他说。

“哦……哦哦，好的，我们走。”喻文波猛掐了一下自己的手心，祈祷自己不要狼狈的直接红了脸。

网吧里人很多，喻文波走进去拿起耳机戴上，旁边他的辅助悄悄问他：“哎，你旁边那个女的，是你女朋友啊？”

喻文波清了清嗓子：“别乱说，还不是呢……这把好好表现一下。”

辅助比了一个OK：“好嘞，哥们懂了。”

只见喻文波左手卡莎右手霞，还有一手绝活德莱文，一路几乎碾压局轻轻松松带着队伍拿了争霸赛冠军，网吧老板笑得嘴都合不拢，拍着他的背说小伙子不去打职业扬名立万，窝在这里打个线下赛够吗？这样，过一阵子还有个城市争霸赛，你要不要去参加？

喻文波说好我会考虑的。

简自豪也笑得很开心，跟他说看不出来呀原来你天赋这么高的，等你什么时候有空我们再来打一把1v1呀，喻文波说没问题。

这时候喻文波抬起手腕看了看时间，说：“哎呀，学姐，已经十一点多了，你现在回宿舍的话还回的去吗？”

“啊……”简自豪拿出手机，“已经过了时间了，唉，那我找找我有没有出来租房的朋友……”

这时候喻文波抓住了简自豪的手，笑起来：“姐姐，跟我出去开房吧。”

简自豪懵了一下：“……你在说什么啊……”

“我知道的，姐姐。”喻文波温柔的拉着简自豪的手，强硬的带着她向前走，走向他早就观察好的宾馆，“我知道你经常和你的男朋友出去开房，今天就满足一下我吧，姐姐。”

简自豪想甩开他的手：“你在、你在说什么！”

喻文波直接把耳机塞到她耳朵里，点开手机里的音频，他看到简自豪的脸色迅速的白了下来，手指都有点冰凉了，于是他环住简自豪的腰，说：“答应我吧，姐姐，就这一次，我保证就这一次，明天我就把录音当着你的面删掉，好不好，姐姐……”

他们真的去了宾馆，真的开了房，喻文波神态自若地和前台说要一间大床房，然后他接过房卡，牵着简自豪的手上楼。

房门咔哒一声关闭了。

喻文波只打开了床头灯，暧昧的黄色光笼罩了房间，他搂住简自豪，听见她发着抖骂他：“你这个小混蛋……”

“对不起，姐姐。”喻文波道歉但是毫无悔过。

他开始脱她的衣服，她白色的长裙被揉成一团扔在地上，喻文波胡乱地蹭着简自豪的颈侧：“姐姐，你好香。”然后他抬起头来，用自己好看的脸摆出一副委委屈屈的样子说：“姐姐，胸衣的扣子我解不开，姐姐能帮帮我吗？”

他知道简自豪无法抵御他的这副表情，于是他成功了，他看着简自豪快要抽泣着自己解开自己胸衣的背扣，喻文波把脸埋在姐姐的胸口。他的学姐身材丰满，是他梦中情人的模样，他把她的胸衣和内裤全都扔到地上，然后过去咬简自豪的耳垂：“姐姐，我要进去了。”

简自豪发出一声绵长的喘息。

喻文波的手指挖动着濡湿的穴肉，把自己的阴茎送进这个他肖想了许久的小穴里。就如他梦里想的一样，简自豪的甬道含着他，又湿又紧。喻文波来回抽动着，舒服得头皮都有点发麻。

“姐姐，别哭啊。”喻文波去亲简自豪的睫毛和上面挂着的泪珠，“姐姐不舒服吗？”

简自豪无法分心去回答他，她啊啊的叫着，咬着嘴唇想要压住呻吟，但是快感让她无法抵御，她掐着喻文波的后背，一边流泪一边摇头。

喻文波的阴茎一路顶到了简自豪体内的另一个小口，简自豪的全身更为明显的抖动了一下，紧接着伸手拼命想要推开喻文波，而他只是再次稍微用力顶了一下那个小口，简自豪就软了身子只能哭着任他操。

“别……不要那里……喻文波……”简自豪抓着他的胳膊呜咽着说。

“为什么呢，姐姐。”喻文波真的就像一个求知的小坏蛋，毫不讲理的样子，“因为那里是姐姐能够怀孕的地方吗？”

简自豪瞪着眼睛看他，喻文波压住简自豪的腿，一下一下凿着那个小口，穴道里的水声咕啾咕啾停不下来，简自豪打着哆嗦，她在情欲中拿着最后的一点理智和喻文波讨扰：“不要那里，好不好，喻文波……不要，啊——”

她浑身震了一下，喻文波趴在她身上喘气，碰着她的脸亲了又亲：“我进去了，姐姐。”

他开始猛烈地操弄起来，阴茎凶狠地在简自豪穴里来回进出，一下一下都要操到那个已经张开的小口，简自豪只能被他顶的哭着呻吟，她抱着喻文波的后背，被快感和欲望折磨的忍不住在他后背留下一道道痕迹，喻文波也不觉得疼，他觉得爽，在简自豪穴里的感觉实在是太舒服了。他全然的占有了他的学姐，他的姐姐，在这一段时间里，他短暂的成为了她的男人，他拥有了简自豪。

她被他操的高潮了，她张着嘴，腰都在抽搐着。喻文波也压倒在简自豪的身上，他用力的顶到最深处，他射精了。

“姐姐。”喻文波凑过去想要亲简自豪，“我好喜欢你……”

简自豪向后仰头：“把录音删掉。”

空气安静了一瞬，喻文波歪着头说：“好吧。”他并无在意地抱着简自豪，抱着她去浴室：“一起洗澡吧，姐姐。”

“呜……”


End file.
